


Deep in the Forest

by Dreamflower



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, Ents, Entwives, Gen, The Shire, gapfiller, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Sam's cousin Hal see "walking seven yards to the stride, if it was an inch"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> **B2MeM Challenge:** A photograph: "Deep in the Forest" by lindahoyland  
>  **Format:** Drabble (100 words)  
>  **Genre:** Genre:character study  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** n/a  
>  **Characters:** Fimbrethil, Sam's cousin Hal  
>  **Pairings:** n/a  
>  **Creators' Notes (optional):** It was really hard to cut this one down to 100 words!

  


 

**Deep in the Forest**

  
  
When had she last moved from this young wood? The young trees here were glad of her guidance and had formed around her a small forest. It was quiet and orderly; she had sung among them for many years. Yet sometimes she took a notion to move. Always before she dismissed the thought, but perhaps it was time to find others of her kind again.  
  
Fimbrethil stepped from the forest eaves, and was startled. One of those small creatures who lived in the area ran from her, yelling. They were such hasty little things.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Photo courtesy of lindahoyland. Used with permission.


End file.
